dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 2
__TOC__ Please put your messages at the bottom, and don't forget to sign your message (~~~~). I will reply on my talk page, or ' ' depending on who started the topic (and I'll move the discussions to the respective talk page). Keep your titles short!' '''ARCHIVES' September 2010 - March 2011 Please Read Hello :Hi? :'D --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 06:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Whats up? :Just look around the wiki now. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) cool Bassrath-Kata confusion A little edit war that is brewing. As far as I can tell the one involved are myself, User:Scythev, User:Maehlice, and an unregistered user. Talk:Bassrath-Kata (sword), and Bassrath-Kata (sword) are the relevant pages. I apologize in advance for the headache. Balitant (talk) 10:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since this is being taken care by Loleil, I won't step in unless necessary. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Thanks. I was unaware you could do that. If it comes up again, I'll definitely do it that way. LVTDUDE (talk) 08:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message (discussion moved to User talk:Itachou) Adding Accessories page to the Table of contents for DA2 Just added a page for accessories in the DA2 category. Would have added it myself but the TOC page is locked, probly for good reason. Just trying to findout who to talk to to get it added. thanks Teonlight (talk) 19:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are you talking about the menu of the website, or something else? Although I have access to, I cannot change the navigation of the website on a whim. The navigation is currently not made to accommodate Dragon Age II. If you would like to make these sort of changes, discuss it on the forums. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Why is a reference to Islamic history considered biased? I don't get it. The trivia section is the place where we cite the real world history that inspires the allegories found in Dragon's Age. Unravelling all the historical inspirations is part of what makes the game world so enthralling. Why is it not ok to cite obvious allegories to Islam? No one is being judgmental or inflammatory about it. They're just saying the parallels are obviously there. :You will have to discuss it with the person who removed the claim, either on his talk page or the article's talk page in question. I am not particularly fond of this kind of trivia to be honest. :Trivia is tricky since a lot of these claims may be speculative. It will be stronger if you can cite a developer. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) About Editing I was just wondering, about the Crafting (Dragon Age II) page, in Act 2, many of the resource locations are said to be found in the Sundermount Caverns (because when you open the map when in the location, it is labelled as such), when the entrance to the location is in fact labelled Sundermount Passage when in Sundermount. (I apologize for the excessive use of the word "when") Should I change all the Sundermount Caverns to Sundermount Passage or create a new page for Sundermount Caverns and describe it as being how the Sundermount Passage is labelled on the map, once you are inside of it. If you would like to take care of it, then I will not complain, however, if I should create a new page... how would I go about doing that? Thank you in advance --NetX (talk) 16:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I would keep make a new page for that... Because if someone comes along and searches for Sundermount Caverns they wont find anything... atleast reference that all the information is contained in Sundermount Passage. Teonlight (talk) 16:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the page should be "Sundermount Caverns" as this is the actual location. You are encouraged to make a redirect so that people who look for "Sundermount Passage" will be directed to the correct article. :Since the page has already been created, you can the article to "Sundermount Caverns" (I'll do it if no one does, but I'm leaving this up to... err, either of you? first). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Well I can figure out the renaming of the page bit, but eerrmm... how would I make sure that people clicking Sundermount Passage would be redirected to Sundermount Caverns? --NetX (talk) 16:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :When you rename the page, the link will automatically redirects the user to the new page. Rename it, and you'll see. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) How cool I didn't break it! It works! Thanks again D, much obliged. -NetX (talk) 16:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The Long Road (Dragon Age II) I have a question to the recent editing of The Long Road (Dragon Age II). I just stumbled upon it and realised that the two additional images had been deleted by you citing DA:IMAGE as reason (and I know I uploaded them myself, which is why I wondered). Having just read the Forum to DA:Image I'd like to point out, that the male Hawke had the promoted standard face - with blood smear. So I just wanted to ask, if any and all images taken during a quest featuring a male or female Hawke with standard faces are forbidden, not allowed, prohibited from now on, so I don' take and upload them anymore. Thanks in advance --Siorai (talk) 21:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :The only time when you can actually add any kind of picture of the player character is for their own articles (e.g., Hawke, the Warden), and when you want to show an item. I think the romance sections can be an exception (because there has been some issues regarding that), but that's about it I think. --22:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::So generally no Hawke pictures. Ok, thanks --Siorai (talk) 11:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Bethany page issue I've been trying to drop a spoiler tag in the involvement section on the Bethany page and for some reason all the text disappears when I do. I checked other pages with the same DA2 spoiler tags and there were no errors in how I added it, yet the text still disappears. Balitant (talk) 21:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :It appears this is due to the link in the involvement section, on making Bethany a party member again. It has been removed (since it's not relevant). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Someone editing anothers profile. Feels like I'm tattling almost, but I saw the the User:ShadowsPeak undoing an edit made by some unregistered user on the activity page, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.30.12.246 is the guy that did the edits. The point was that it was on his own profile. A quick view at the edits made by the unregistered user shows that he was editing anothers profile, ie he deleted stuff. Just thought this should be brought to your attention considering how much this would annoy me. Balitant (talk) 02:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, didn't see it. I'll take care of it, thanks for notifying. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message Thank you D-day for banning that unregistered user who was deleting my posts I just thought i would leave a personal thank you for the good work --The Prophet Hawke (talk) 02:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I saw the message regarding the length of the ban on the forums. Unless the user does come back next day and continues to remove posts after the warning, the ban will be longer. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ok thank you i might have overreacted a little about the bans but i am sure you realize how annoying it is. and btw sorry about the untittled message i am new --The Prophet Hawke (talk) 02:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's okay. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) 2 things The first someone started making a specific page for Qunari Words. Probably a good idea considering how long the list is getting on the Qunari page. Just would be a good idea to . The second thing is that I'm pretty sure the guy that is making the edits is a bot. Caraamon Has managed to make 650 edits in just ten days of being a member (He also hasn't responded to a message I left). Since you once operated a bot to improve upon articles I can definitely see the benefits, but if this guy is a bot is it one that is controlled by the admins or approved of? Balitant (talk) 03:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Best way to bring this up is to tag the article's section with Template:Split, or on the forums. This will bring a bit more attention to other contributors. I don't see a problem with splitting the page, but I can't make this decision. :On Caraamon, I don't think he/she is a bot, just someone very dedicated. A lot of her/his edits were simply adding and removing categories. If he does operate a bot to do some edits, that is fine, unless it completely floods the recent changes (like how my bot would do when I'm on an editing spree). Generally speaking, bots will mark their edits as "minor". I sometimes have used the bot on this account when I couldn't do certain things. :There is no need to alert administrators on using a bot though; anyone can do it. However, if someone wants to have their edits flagged as bot (and thus, hidden from the recent changes), the person in question must talk to the administrators (through the forums), since we have to make sure the user can be trusted. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 04:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright thanks for clearing that up. Balitant (talk) 04:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Rename vs copy/paste Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a rename function, I did actually look for it but I couldn't find a page on the wiki that has all those features like move, rename, merge, listed. I wouldn't have made a new page for the Dank Cave (and others). Thanks for letting me know. Archaeologist I made because I thought the page wasn't out there. It was, but mispelled, on the achievements page as well, which I only found out after I made it. From now on I'll surely use the rename function. User:UncrushablePigeon (talk) 9:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message (2) Thanks. I did have a question right off-the-bat: how do I add a comment on the forums and Game/Lore Discussions? I don't see an option to do that. Thanks. :) :Looks like you found out how. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you and i intend to stick around, any ideas why a forum page I made isn't appearing? :You need to add the following: : :Change "Game" to whichever category you want to add your topic to. To make this easier, I suggest that you create topics directly from the forum sections with "Add a topic" form, e.g., Forum:Game Discussion. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Jennifer Hepler Vandalism Hello D-day. As you're aware, there had been repeated vandalism to Jennifer Hepler's page. I'm sure this will come to your attention soon, but thought I'd let you know that User:Boxerandsleeve is a culprit. King Cousland (talk) 13:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing this up; both vandals have been temporarily banned. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks for deleting the photo, didn't know how to Hi there, I wanted to thank you for deleting the pic "fenris danarius alone". At first I couldn't upload it properly, then when I did for some reason it was completely white, then I couldn't find out how to delete it. I don't suppose you could tell me how to delete an image, for future reference? Thanks in any case. ~UncrushablePigeon, 15/4/2011 :Only administrators can delete images. You can either contact one, or tag the picture with Template:Delete. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Weird vandal I put a message in Tierrie's talk page, but I seem to have missed getting his attention. I try to get in contact with whatever admin is currently online if I notice something/have a question. So the gist is, an unregistered user creates a page that is somewhat useful then proceeds to vandalize it. Another unregistered user does the right thing and removes the information. The page itself is Heavy armor (Dragon Age II). Balitant (talk) 11:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :The vandal has been blocked. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age II Companion Armor Upgrades If you weren't aware of it already, companion's armor upgrades that boosts their stats will scale with their level, very much like how Bianca does for Varric. Thus the exact bonus will increase as your characters level up in the game. With that in mind, how does one go about editing the page? I.e. What value do we put into the stats column? --Loki(D.d.G) (talk) 19:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :This is just my opinion, but it should stay vague for the infobox. For "Carved Ironwood Buttons", I'd write something like "Adds health (+n per level)", or simply "Adds health (varies)" (adding this should avoid confusion regarding an exact value). You can add all stats per level in the page itself, under a section "Stats". :There's no problem with coming up with a different format than I am proposing though. Just do what you think is the most effective presentation. If people are bringing this up on the talk page or change the formatting, the discussion should ideally go to the forums. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reg. Your Post on the Short Stories Forum Hello D-day, I was the one who originally posted the link to both Sebastian and Anders' short stories. I noticed that someone had written the whole stroy onto his page, and you moved it to external links. I was wondering whether it should be restored as a link, in the manner of Anders', as people may miss it in the external links. I understand that someone may put the whole story up of the link was restored however, and this may become troublesome. King Cousland (talk) 02:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :It should go in the trivia section if you want to "highlight" it, but definitely not as a separate section of the article, as per MoS. The "involvement" section is really about his involvement in-game. Short stories are not notable enough to have its own section regarding when it was released or what not, especially as it only has one line. :Just in case someone asks... this is my opinion, not a guideline on the wiki. If you wish to have the section being highlighted, discuss it on the forum page; I can't decide on my own what goes and what does not. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll go with your judgement and let someone else open it to discussion if they disagree. King Cousland (talk) 02:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Tying pictures to articles? Hey, sorry for the newbie question.. .. I just uploaded a picture that I wanted to link into the Fixer quest page, it's a map showing the location of the Wounded Coast body (I'll upload the other maps later).. But I can't see how to tie it into the page itself. Sorry for bothering you! Raphael diSanto (talk) 11:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :You can insert a picture like this: : :See this page for more information. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Raphael diSanto (talk) 16:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal This is getting to be almost a routine. Found this one when I was editing Zevran's page. Switched the name of "Antivan Crow" to "Loser crow" in the info box. Balitant (talk) 19:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :The vandal has been banned. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Day-bot on the Saarebas page I found something odd about the Saarebas page in the character infobox. The picture no longer displays, and going through the history shows that you're alter-ego Day-bot made some edits. I don't know what it did but can you take a moment to check it out? Balitant (talk) 02:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh yes, that was when I ran the bot to capitalize "qunari", although I didn't think of making exception for file names. It's now fixed. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. One Big Question Thanks for the welcome. My question, How in the hell do you get the "DAOSpoiler" stuff to show up ? I was searching for information and I couldn't find it. I found it in a cached copy and I joined to re-add it. Then I saw it was "tagged" out. Help ? --Sirgeek (talk) 05:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like you got it to work. The complete list for spoiler tags are here. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 06:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age Equipent List (discussion moved to User talk:Khrondor) Noticing odd things with DA2 codex entries I found some articles about items with codex entries. The codex pages would not seemingly link to the relevant items, such as Codex entry: Dura’s Blue Flame giving red text when the page for the item does indeed exist. Dura's Blue Flame has been rectified by me (as well as a few others), but there should be no issue at all. The way I fixed it was to find the item and: (1) Highlight the name (2)Copy it (3) go back to the codex entry and past it in the brackets. There was not spelling errors or anything, it just did not link. An example of this peculiarity is the Codex entry: Lothering’s Lament. The page Lothering's Lament does indeed exist, moreover there is no discrepancy between the names.... yet it appears in red text. It is nothing major, its just weird. Balitant (talk) 06:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :The names are named a little different: the apostrophe is for some of the codex entries is a right single quotation mark (’) and link to an item with it; that's why they show up as red links. They're supposed to be typed with the real ' since that's the correct punctuation use. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Problem with leaving a message I tried to leave a message on this talk page after the one about the codex entries. I don't know what happened but for some reason it did away with the rest of the messages on this page. I undid the damage by undoing it, but I don't want history to repeat itself (I'm worried what will happen by doing this). I'll be posting it in the forum instead.Balitant (talk) 07:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is the forum age if you are interested. Sorry for the mishap with this page. Edit: forgot the link, I'm mentally dead at this point: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:%22Chestpiece%22&t=20110425081908 Balitant (talk) 08:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, that's okay. I'll be replying on the forums. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Links on Main Page I'd noticed this a while back and then completely forgot to ask about it. On the main page where links to all the portals and the categories like items, gifts etc are present, why are there direct links to Awakening and Witch Hunt? I mean Witch Hunt is already covered by the DLC page (which has a link) and Awakening is linked on the Dragon Age portal page. It kind of didn't make sense to me so I thought I'll inquire. Thank you for your time.IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 12:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we discussed about it a while ago (before Dragon Age II release)... and the discussion died. I'll re-open a new discussion regarding that and the wiki navigation as well, it's linking to bunch of disambiguation links. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Shield Equipment List for DA2 Looks like alot of shields are listed under Shield, which is nice to see. The problem is if you click Round shields Metal shields, in the then you only see about 5 total shields. Thus missing out on all the other great shields. I didnt see the other list (one with all of them) til the middle of act 3. Maybe the easiest way would be to just have shields in the equipment list? or make it like the boots page (you click boots and it then you have to specify which type on another page). Any thoughs? Khrondor (talk) 17:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer to latter option, but I suppose, per consistency, we shouldn't (Shields (Origins) lists all shields, separated by sections—but the way the page is handled is not efficient). I don't know if there are any differences between round and metal shields. The easiest way to manage both lists is to transclude the pages. Not sure if you know what this means, and there are two different ways to handle this. If we want to keep only one big table (merging metal shields and round shields), this is the breakdown: :1. List all metal shields on Metal shields. Then, wrap only the items with : ... }} :2. Do the same for the shields on Round shields. :3. On the shields page, the table should be changed to: }} :The other way, is to make one section for metal shields, the other for round shields. Instead of doing step 3, it should be: Metal shields }} Round shields }} :If that sounds like gibberish to you, just tell me, and I'll do it. :] :--'''D. (talk · ) 18:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC)